<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sobbing Spells (Beast Fanfic) by Kionalove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177372">Sobbing Spells (Beast Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove'>Kionalove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Detectives, Experimentation, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Parasites, Superheroes, X-Men Inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're shrouded in mystery but if there's one thing that should be known, it's that despite their unsettling quiet nature, glares, and wicked motives they're head over heels for a furry certain someone most known as Beast. There's only one question that should stick with you as you read, will they be able to continue with the experiment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast/Original Character(s), Hank McCoy/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sobbing Spells (Beast Fanfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Twigs and worms crackle and squish underneath my soaked feet like crunchy snot as I peer though the bush's thick leaves, it didn't help that the client insisted I go from taking care of business to <strong>this!</strong> Trust me, it ain't fun having dirty, dusty bangs soaked in all sorts of bodily fluids; they sure didn't feel like going down without getting back at me somehow. From afar a mansion made up of what seemed like three interconnected houses sit at the edge of a steep cliff looking over a lake, with a white long road leading off into the city most likely miles upon miles away. Glancing back at my crumpled map it's as clear as day, this is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters without a single doubt.         </p><p>I slip the map into my backpack and carefully trek towards the establishment, keeping in mind the in-tell I managed to squeeze out of anyone who seemed to know a thing or two about this place. It didn't even take long for me to understand why there wasn't much to go off on when I took on this case. Whoever this Xavier person is they're definitely a slippery fish. Once I step close to the taunting gate I press my chocolate hand against it. I can sense the many souls that dwell inside, all of them being just as I suspected, mutant. However, there was a particular one that caught my attention. They wavered and wiggled, twirling and toying; something I want to observe much closer.</p><p>You see, I'm on the hunt for something; something fulfilling and <strong>dangerous</strong> if you catch my drift. The world has might as well have given up trying to revive any creature that lived during our caveman days, but not I! It's nothing a little breeding, a dab of encryption, and a wicked curiosity can't fix. I think you might even find this, maybe even a little bit fascinating.</p><p>I cackle as my shoulders bunch up at the thought of the experimentMy biggest experiment yet! There's not a moment to lose! I hopped over the fence without a second thought only to realize my mistake right before I hit the trimmed grass. How could I have not seen this, was I out of my depth? The subtle sounds of whirring, mechanical clicking, and the distinct smell of electrons reacting should've been as obvious as a sign of security in a small bodega. As soon my feet hit the ground I leap backwards, letting the two robotic machines shoot each other down.<em> Nice, now to do something about the alarm</em>An audible <em><strong>FSSZZZTtzzz</strong> </em>was shot behind me, leaving me less than a nano second to jerk myself out of the way. It was too fast for me to see but the fact that the large towering tree in front of me had a scorch mark deeper than my dimples was enough give me a plan.</p><p>I turned around holding out my gloved hands just in time to catch the next smoldering blast, I had to dig my toes into the ground just to make sure I didn't go flying across the lawn; a remarkable feat, I know. Now here comes the tricky part. The fuming blast was smoking as I manually split it in half, creating two smaller ones in each of my hands. I shot both in the direction of a couple guns organised in a neat row creating an explosion far more worthy compared to fireworks. "Woho!" I shouted as I punched the sky at my marvelous results. Y'know, I'd never thought that anything could be any better than fireworks but I guess I was proven wrong. The next step would be to shut off the alarm that is blaring annoyingly inside the mansion, but you and I know that's not how life works.</p><p>I felt myself groan at the sight of what I feared was true, looks like my research paid off too well. </p><p>They all stoodSome stood, other sat but one thing was for sure, I wasn't leaving without my prize. What do do you call them? Ah, yes. The X Men were all gathered in front of the patio in their monkey suits with teeth bared. I mean seriously, what if I was just a normal civilian. A lawsuit and perhaps the suspension of the school would've most likely ensued. Besides that, my best bet would be to act less threatening and more on guard. "Who are you, and what do you want!" One of the teens demanded, most likely only two years older than me judging by his appearance. A red visor covered his eyes and the same yellow, black, and red painted the rest of his suit. What was his name again? I tugged at a small handbook being held by my waistband, and one of the adults <strong>sneered</strong> at me like I was some kind of hooligan. Jeez! I flipped through the small handbook in my hand until landing on the particular page I needed. </p><p>"Hmm." So this guy's got laser eyes? That's new. I glance back at them and they seem to still be waiting for me to make some kind of move, thankfully I'm not here for that. I cock my head to the side confused and that seems to at least give one of them the hint. A bald old man in a wheelchair leans forward with furrowed eyebrows. His stare is surprisingly hard and pressing but with a face like that I honestly have no reason to be. "Tell me, why have you come here?" A pun was about to leave the metaphorical train up my throat, but I managed to steel myself. Regardless of how nonthreatening they may seem I can't treat this mission the same way, no matter how much my habits reason with me. </p><p>For a few moments I'm silent, mulling over what to do. I'm not very good at making believable lies, neither am I good at dealing with people either, so seeming friendly and staying on campus is definitely going have to be a plan left in the back seat. Fighting is something I'm quite good at but I'm pretty prone to literally taking my client's advice and ripping out my teeth without prior exposure to their fighting style from the get go, so that one can stay in the passenger seat beside me. Now there's one thing I've never tried before, however it's one of the many things I could succeed in doing. </p><p>I perk up and frantically pat myself down for a penPencilSome kind of writing utensil. Through my thick bangs I could see the group seemingly less tense and more confused with my actions, at least the teens were. Finally, I manage to fish out a black pen and reluctantly begin scribbling down on the last page of my book.<em> I want to join</em>, it read and the X Men slipped their teeth behind their lips. <em>Whew! </em>"Well then, let's take this inside." The professor warmly welcomed. His wheelchair whirled around and rolled it's way towards the mansion. Most of the teens groaned, grumbled, and yawned like it was the middle of class as they followed behind, then again I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.</p><p> For a moment I have to admit I was taken aback by how easy it was to convince them, usually I'd get more of a fight or screaming and clawing at my hands; really odd. I was sauntering up the steps when I surge of energy phased through my very being, like a full body spasm from stepping on a rat. I glanced beside me and there they were, the festering, coiling soul. I felt the scientist within me practically bleed and salivate with curiosity. raven blue fur and gorilla feature made him all the more endearing to me. Without sparing a glance my fingers flipped to my bookmarked and most detailed page.<em> Yes, he is the best breeding ground for my love parasites. You know what? I'll call him Subject Beast 01.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>